


Confessions

by MadamRogers



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, ben barnes - Fandom
Genre: Ben Barnes' birthday, F/M, basically just fluff, just sweet birthday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRogers/pseuds/MadamRogers
Summary: Ben wants to spend his birthday with you, just you. And turns out that you both have some confessions to make.





	Confessions

Ben had wanted to spend his birthday with you, just you. It was fine; you totally understood why he didn’t exactly want to have a big party this time. Sometimes it was better to feel loved. When someone dear to you remembers your birthday, it’s totally enough; take the one and spend some time with them if you want. Or, then again – birthdays can be spent alone, as well. But you were quite glad that Ben had called you.  
You sat in a bar, which wasn’t too crowded. It was Monday, so it didn’t surprise you.  
“Why aren’t you at home? In London?” you asked and took a mouthful of your drink.  
“I got this day free. Wouldn’t have time for a flight,” he sipped his own drink. “What now, are you bored? I take that quite seriously.”  
“No, I’m not bored with you. How could I?” you smiled. “Just asked, that’s all.”  
“It’s okay. I was just messing with you anyway.”  
“You always are.”  
He winked at you.  
“Want to go somewhere else? This place is going to be full of old folk,” you made a statement a few breaths after. Ben had already finished his drink, and you were busy with yours.  
“Sure. Do you have something special in mind?”  
“It’s your birthday! Why are you asking me?” you nudged his right shoulder.  
“I thought you might have schemed something,” he giggled at your nudge but tried his best to stay cool when he spoke.  
You opened your mouth and looked at him from under your brows. “Aha? I’m the one scheming something now?”  
“Never said so,” he acted humble. “On the contrary, you quite often scheme something. Should I have called someone else after all?”  
“No, you dorky Englishman, you are stuck with me now,” you got up and took him by his arm, hooked it with your own as you started to walk him out of the bar. 

*

You had been walking for quite a long time now, but you still hadn’t let go of his arm. And he hadn’t even asked you to do so. You were laughing, making jokes about anything and everything – it was always like this between the two of you. You had met at a mutual friend’s party a few years ago and it felt like you had had chemistry right away. The friendship was coming long before you two even knew it.  
Ben was still chuckling at your latest joke about your dating history, which wasn’t really that amusing, when he suddenly sounded like he had figured something important out. “Hey, that guy you met last night was pretty cute,” he joked.  
You immediately turned towards him and nudged him a bit again, but he hardly even moved. “That guy was an assassin. He tried to kill me.”  
“Still cute,” he had this cutest and softest smile on his lips. Your eyes got stuck.  
“Stop trying to set me up. You’re not good at it,” you said when you finally were able to tear your eyes from his lips.  
You wished he hadn’t noticed your stare.  
“Far better than you are at trying to set me up, though.”  
“Only because I never try!”  
“When was the last time you were trying? Let me see,” he made a face which looked like he was thinking oh so much, but you knew he was just acting. That bloody actor… “Wait! No…”  
“Stop it, Ben,” you said tiredly. “That’s not funny.”  
“I’m pretty sure it was a guy.”  
“The hell it was!” you screamed straight at his face.  
He was laughing harder now. “You were so wasted you could hardly even tell the difference.”  
“I know pretty well the difference between a guy and a girl even if I’m wasted, thank you so much, you ignorant piece of shit.”  
He was crying out of laughter now. You could see the tears in his eyes; he wasn’t even trying to dry them.  
“I’m happy that I decided to spend my birthday with you, Y/N,” he said suddenly, and you turned to look at his face. His eyes were still a bit red from the tears his laughter had given him. But the smile on his lips was kind and true.  
You smiled. “Thank you, Ben. It means a lot.”  
It meant more than anything. The fact that he had called you. You… Why? You hadn’t thought about that before, you had just been sincerely happy about it.  
Maybe it was the small amount of alcohol in your system, maybe it was all the years you had been friends with Ben, but you found yourself asking: “Why did you want to spend this day with me, Ben?”  
He looked at your eyes but turned away short seconds later. “I guess I just… We’ve been friends for years. You’re the person I could have a party with without actually even partying,” now he was looking at you again and there was something different in his gaze.  
You got stuck again, in his eyes this time. Those brown orbs stared right into yours; a part of him looked a bit shy.  
“I wanted to… spend this day with the person I care the most about.”  
When he said it, you couldn’t answer a thing. For a moment, you were sure he was joking. But before you even could say anything, he continued.  
“I don’t care about parties, presents or people singing birthday songs to me,” he freed his arm from yours and stopped you. “I care about you. I’ve always cared about you. In a crowded place, there were only you for me. When I heard people laughing, I always looked for your laugh. When you look into my eyes, I want to stop the time and remain in that moment forever.”  
He stood close to you; you could feel the warmth of his shaky breath. He was sure you could hear his loud heartbeats.  
All you cared about was him. The man you had always cherished. The man you had always wanted to…  
“You gotta stop doing that,” you closed your eyes for a moment, opened them only when you heard Ben’s voice again.  
“What?” he asked, a bit scared now.  
“Saying things that make me wanna kiss you.”  
He smiled so widely his eyes joined in. “Then why don’t you just – “  
You didn’t let him finish. You reached up for his lips, and his hands found their way to your cheeks. You stayed there for some time, it felt like eternity. You would’ve liked it to last for another eternity, but Ben pulled away, short of breath.  
“I take that as a confession,” he whispered against your left cheek. He pressed a shy peck there, it tickled.  
“And keep it that way. And never try to set me up again – especially not with assassins,” you whispered back to him.  
“Only if the assassin is me,” he let his thumb run against your lower lip.  
“Well,” you looked into his dark eyes, “happy birthday, my assassin.”  
“Thank you, darling.”


End file.
